¿QUIEN TE DIO ESOS CHOCOLATES?
by Hannabi77
Summary: Gaara esta esperando los chocolates que supuestamente debe recibir de Shijima, pero ella ¿Se acordara de darle ese presente? Shinki, Yodo y Araya ¿Que secretos tienen guardados? Uno de ellos hablara y venderá a los otros. (Gaara y Shijima). ONESHOT. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia aquí narrada es de mi autoria. ESPECIAL POR SAN VALENTIN.


¿Quién te dio esos chocolates?

Había sido un día largo en el trabajo, se disponía ir a casa cuando, al abrir la puerta de su despacho para irse, se encontró con un montón de chocolates, envueltos en forma de regalo y la mayoría con una carta dedicatoria.

―Pensé que este año ya no tendría que pasar por esto… ―murmuro el pelirrojo, mientras recogía todos los chocolates del suelo y los colocaba dentro, encima a sus escritorio―, mañana tendré trabajo demás ―se llevó una mano al rostro― devolviendo esto a sus respectivas dueñas ¿Por qué las mujeres son así? ―termino diciendo para sí, luego de suspirar con resignación.

Cerró la puerta de su despacho con llave y se encamino en los pasillos del cuartel, rumbo a su hogar, donde su esposa seguramente ya le había ganado en llegar y estaría por preparar la cena.

 _Me pregunto si ella me dará chocolates este año_ _―_ _pensó en el trayecto, el cual no era largo ya que ellos vivían un par de pisos abajo, en el mismo edificio._

―Vamos, muéstrame quien te dio eso, no seas tímido hermano ―decía una insistente Yodo, mientras forcejeaba al tratar de abrir los brazos cruzados de Shinki, para descubrir el regalo que este había escondido en su abrigo negro que siempre llevaba puesto.

―No, no insistas, no seas curiosa ―respondía Shinki sin inmutarse de su posición de brazos cruzados, mientras seguía sentado en el sofá de la sala, al igual que Yodo, viendo con cierto interés un video documental sobre animales felinos.

Yodo seguía hablando insistentemente, quería ver lo que ocultaba su hermano. Este por su parte, seguía negándose.

―Ya dejen de hablar, no puedo disfrutar lo que veo, con tanto ruido ―emitió Araya, quien estaba sentado en el tapete del living, tratando de mirar el televisor―. Shinki, sabes que si no se lo muestras no te va dejar tranquilo, eso te pasa por no ser más precavido al ocultarlo.

―Cállate, sabes que era imposible, los del correo me lo entregaron frente a ella, no digas tonterías ―inquirió Shinki un tanto molesto por las palabras de su hermano.

―Eso no es mi culpa, así que has que se calle ―ordeno Araya más molesto.

―Tu no me das órdenes, tonto hermano menor ―dijo Shinki con cara indignada, mientras a un lado seguía teniendo a Yodo hablando y forcejeando con él.

― ¿Acaso quieres que te golpee? ―enuncio Araya mientras se levantaba del suelo, con la clara intención de continuar.

―Sabes que jamás podrás hacerlo, pero si quieres intentarlo, adelante ―Shinki, empujo a un lado a Yodo y se levantó poniendo una posición de defensa en sus manos.

 _Perfecto, he logrado que se enreden entre ellos, ahora aprovechare el descuido de Shinki para quitarle eso que tanto oculta ―pensó Yodo mientras miraba con satisfacción como sus dos hermanos estaban concentrados, el uno en el otro._

Los tres estaban a punto de iniciar la pelea, cuando sienten que algo le golpea su cabeza a cada uno.

Paf,paf,paf… se escuchó secamente, para luego sentir como crecía un leve chichón en sus cráneos.

―No me gusta que se estén peleando, cielos santos son hermanos, llévense bien ―emitió con dulce voz, su madre, Shijima, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, mientras en una mano agarraba del mango un gigante cucharon para sopa―, su papa llegara en cualquier momento y no le gustaría verlos pelearse, así que discúlpense entre ustedes, sea lo que sea que haya causado esta pelea…

Los hermanos se miraron indiferentes entre ellos, ninguno de ellos se sentía culpable como para disculparse.

― ¡He dicho que se disculpen y abrasen entre ustedes, ¿O quieren que los castigue?! ―emitió Shijima, esta vez con un tono tétrico y un rostro que infundiría miedo incluso en Gaara.

―Lo siento, Shinki, ya no te molestare más…

―Olvidemos lo sucedido, no debemos pelear, perdón…

―Ah, me disculpo, no debí llamarte "tonto", volvamos a seguir viendo la Tv.

Así los tres hermanos se disculparon y abrazaron al instante, por la "sutil" sugerencia de su mama. Y volvieron a centrar su atención en el documental que estaban viendo. Shijima sonrió de forma orgullosa y victoriosa, volviendo a la cocina, a terminar de preparar la cena.

A los minutos se abrió la puerta de la casa, dando lugar a que el pelirrojo entrase.

―Estoy en casa… ―emitió débilmente, pero sus hijos lo escucharon, ya que estaban cerca, en la sala.

― ¡Bienvenido a casa, papa! ―respondió alegre Yodo, saltando del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia su padre, para abrazarlo, como si de un oso se tratase. Si bien ya tenía 13 años y era la mayor de los tres hermanos, cuando estaban en privado y se trataba de sus padres, era muy tierna y cariñosa.

Sus hermanos también dieron la bienvenida a su padre. Este último se dispuso a sentarse con ellos un rato, para ver lo que veían en ese aparato al que llamaban TV.

―Bienvenido a casa, querido ―dijo Shijima, apareciendo en escena―, estaba preocupada, ya me iba a ir a buscarte para cenar, debiste tener mucho trabajo acumulado hoy…

―Ah, lo siento por preocuparte, pero pude acabar casi a tiempo ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía frente su esposa para poder verla a los ojos de forma sonriente.

―Creo que nosotros daremos una vuelta por el edificio, a modo de esperar a que este la cena ―expreso Shinki mientras se levantaba y arrastraba de sus muñecas a Yodo y Araya, para que lo siguiensen, como si tratase a dar a entender que quería que sus padres tengas sus conversaciones de pareja a solas.

―Pero yo tengo hambre ―se quejó Yodo, mientras estaba en el suelo, siendo arrastrada por su muñeca.

Araya no dijo nada, pero su estómago gruño, junto con el de Shinki, haciendo eco en la habitación, logrando que todos los escuchasen.

Shijima lanzo una risa leve y suave mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

―Nuestros niños son muy graciosos, ¿no crees querido?

―Hum, ciertamente ―expreso el pelirrojo, respondiendo a su esposa mientras miraba a sus retoños con orgullo.

―Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo, la cena ya está lista, pasen al comedor, voy a servir ―termino diciendo la pelinegra, guiando a todos a la cocina.

La familia entera paso a tener una cena agradable, como había indicado la pista del cucharon, Shijima había preparado la comida preferida de sus tres hombres, sunagimo, que era una especie de sopa crema de arroz con verduras.

― ¿Por qué en este día, se mima mucho a los hombres? ―pregunto Yodo, mientras agarraba con desgano su cuchara y miraba como sus hermanos y padre devoraban con gusto la comida que tenían frente y que a ella no le agradaba mucho.

―Yodo-chan no te quejes, las mujeres también tenemos nuestro día, de hecho tenemos dos días ―sugirió Shijima, mientras le servía un cucharon de sopa más a su plato―, ten un poco más de sopa, estas muy delgada, no te vendría mal subir un par de kilos… ¿Alguien quiere más? ―ofreció, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, para servir una porción más a quien quisiese.

Yodo asintió con pesar las palabras de su mama, mientras rebatía su sopa.

― ¡Aquí, yo quiero más, por favor, mamá! ―expreso Shinki un tanto apenado, mientras extendía su plato vacío con su efusividad.

―Yo quiero un poco más, Shijima ―indico Gaara mientras agarraba su plato vacío de la misma forma graciosa que Shinki.

―Yo, también… un poco más… por favor… ―Araya agarraba su plato intentando copiar a los demás.

―Hai, hai… ya voy, no se preocupen, hice suficiente para todos ―dijo Shijima feliz mientras se acercaba a sus asientos a servirles más.

Ya habían terminado de cenar, estaban a punto de levantarse todos de la mesa, cuando Shijima trajo una caja de la cocina.

―Antes de que se vayan, Yodo-chan y yo les preparamos, un regalo, espero les guste ―sonrió mientras le pasaba la mitad de los regalos que tenía en la caja.

―Ha, es cierto, me había olvidado de esto ―dijo Yodo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para dar sus regalos a sus hermanos―. Toma, cara de puñete ―le entrego un chocolate envuelto a Shinki―. Mama y yo los hicimos este año, nos tomamos la molestia de hacerlo artesanalmente en vez de comprar uno. Tiene buen sabor.

―Ah, gracias ―respondió Shinki, mientras desenvolvía su regalo y abría los ojos con asombro―. Pero… soy yo… con un ojo reventado… ―su rostro se tornó azul.

―Eres tú, pero con un ojo desecho, como si hubieses tenido una batalla a muerte, ¿no se ve genial? Eso que parece sangre recorriendo por la mitad de tu cara es chocolate oscuro, lo mezcle con un poco de mermelada de cereza para que se torne más rojo… ―emitió orgullosa Yodo.

En eso Gaara miro a Shijima en busca de respuestas ante lo que había visto, su esposa, que estaba alado, le susurro en el oído.

" _No te preocupes, ya le hice exámenes, no tiene ningún trastorno mental, son solo sus gustos raros, la psiquiatra afirmo que es común y pasajero en los adolescentes"_

El pelirrojo asintió un tanto más aliviado al escuchar eso.

―Y este es tuyo Araya ―Yodo le entrego su chocolate al susodicho.

Araya rasgo el envoltorio y saco un chocolate en forma de un rostro muy bonito, al parecer de un chico. Todos, incluyendo al enmascarado mostraron asombro ante tal regalo.

― ¿Quién es el del chocolate? ―se animó a preguntar Shinki, mientras arqueaba su frente.

Yodo sonrió con picardía.

―Bueno, el otro día no podía dormir, y fui al cuarto donde duermen ustedes dos, aproveche sus estados y le quite la máscara a Araya… ¿verdad que es igualito? Lo plasme tal como lo vi…

Su hermano el enmascarado no le dejo terminar sus palabras a Yodo y la aprisiono instintivamente con un brazo, agarrándola por el cuello.

―Si vuelves hacer eso, te arrepentirás, yo no soy tan compasivo como Shinki ―le susurro a su oído, para acto seguido soltarla, y se devoro de un bocado el chocolate, dejando solo en el recuerdo la forma de este.

¿Araya alguna vez te había mostrado su rostro? ―susurro esta vez el Kazekage a su esposa.

―No, solo esa vez en la que nos lo mostro a los dos juntos ―respondió ella.

Entonces Yodo le entrego su regalo a Gaara.

―Y este es el tuyo… papá… ―dijo un tanto nerviosa, mientras se lo daba en las manos.

El pelirrojo lo abrió un tanto expectante, solo buda sabría que le habría preparado a él.

―Oh, que tierno… ―exclamo Shijima al verlo, ya que su esposo quedo sin palabras.

Se trataba de un chocolate en forma de retrato, donde estaba Gaara en su versión de niño, agarraba su osito, manteniéndolo delante de él, abrazado, mientras sonreía tiernamente. En vez del kanji que tenía en su frente, le había dibujado un gracioso corazón.

―Sorprendente, me cuesta creer tú lo hiciste ―dijo Shinki mientras se acercaba para verlo mejor―. Maldita Yodo, a Padre le haces un regalo genial y a mí me hiciste un retrato horrendo, quiero uno como ese para la próxima vez ―ordeno mientras le jalaba el brazo a su hermana.

―No te prometo nada, el regalo de Papa fue inspirado en una foto de él que vi, cuando era pequeño, era tan tierno, aunque tenía un semblante triste; tu eres feo como la cara de un puerco, eso no es nada inspirante, no me pidas imposibles ―respondió Yodo con aires de grandeza al ver que a todos les había gustado su ultimo regalo.

Shinki iba a responderle como se lo merecía, pero prefirió aguantárselo, su padre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y no quería que la perdiese por verlos a ellos dos pelear.

―Gracias Yodo, tu regalo me gustó mucho… ―dijo su padre, mientras lo envolvía de nuevo para preservarlo―, me gustó tanto, que no creo ser capaz de comerlo…

―Oh, si lo que te preocupa es el diseño, te puedo dar el molde que creé para hacerlo ―respondió Yodo al sacar de su chaqueta un molde con la misma forma― no pensé que les gustaría tanto, bien que no bote el molde ―termino diciendo mientras sonreía.

Luego de unos minutos de más halagos, hacia Yodo y su regalo. Shijima abrió la caja donde tenía los chocolates que ella había hecho.

―Bueno, ahora es mi turno de mimarlos ―dijo mientras les lanzaba sus regalos a sus pequeños.

Shinki fue el primero en abrirlo, era un retrato de él, pero en una versión más tierna, tenía unas orejitas de gatos agregadas. El de Araya era una máscara similar a la que tenía puesta, pero también tenía agregada unas orejitas de gato.

―Y bien, ¿Les ha gustado? ―pregunto Shijima mientras se llevaba una mano a la altura de sus labios, como para ocultar su sonrisa―, espero no haberme excedido, es que siempre los veo viendo esos documentales de gatos cuando tienen libre, supuse que les gustaba mucho…

Shinki y Araya salieron del trance en el que habían caído mirando hipnotizados sus regalos, ¿Que si les gustaban los gatos? Ellos amaban a todas las clases de gatos. Asintieron agradecidos muchas veces de forma graciosa, ante el regalo que les había dado su madre.

― ¿Y no hay chocolate para mí? ―emitió Gaara con tristeza, al ver que Shijima no le había dado nada a él.

Los niños miraron expectantes a su madre, era cierto, y ya no había nada en la caja que ella tenía. ¿Acaso se había olvidado del regalo de su padre?

―Tal vez… quien sabe, puede que más tarde si tenga un regalo ―respondió Shijima, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al Kazekage.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, Gaara "posiblemente" entendió el mensaje y los niños prefirieron no pronunciar nada al respecto.

Su madre empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa, pero su padre la detuvo.

―Yodo y tú han sido muy amables con nosotros hoy, así que déjenos ayudarlas, por lo menos con esto ―dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a sus hijos varones y estos le asentían con la mirada.

―Bueno, si es lo quieren, adelante y gracias ―articulo Shijima mientras se arreglaba los lentes y daba un pequeño suspiro, no es que no les gustaba que la ayudasen con los quehaceres de la cocina, lo que pasaba es que cada que lo hacían, le terminaban rompiendo un plato mínimo. Y los platos para la sopa eran sus favoritos.

En lo que Shinki se levantó para ayudar a recoger la mesa, el regalo que había ocultado fervientemente entre su abrigo, cayó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Yodo quien lo alzo del suelo al instante.

―Dame eso, no te pertenece ―inquirió el pequeño castaño, soltando los platos al aire, para perseguir a su hermana, quien corrió hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su padre, por fortuna Araya y Shijima pudieron atrapar los platos antes de que estos perecieran al tocar el suelo.

La pequeña rubia al verse acorralada por su hermano, no tuvo mejor idea que escudarse detrás de su padre, quien ya se estaba poniendo los guantes para lavar los platos.

―Padre, por favor, podrías ordenarle a Yodo que me devuelva ese regalo, es mío… ―expreso Shinki.

Gaara observo cómo su hijo mayor tenía un rostro muy preocupado, tal parece que ese regalo significaba mucho para él.

―Yodo, devuélvele lo que le quitaste a tu hermano ―dijo con voz seria, el pelirrojo.

―Pero, él no me lo quería mostrar… mi instinto curioso es más fuerte que yo… ―respondió Yodo a su favor.

―Eso no excusa para tus actos, no lo repetiré otra vez, Yodo, no me obligues a castigarte ―sentencio su padre―, debes aprender a respetar la privacidad de tus hermanos.

Yodo asintió con tristeza, esta vez no se saldría con la suya. Le devolvió el regalo a su hermano. En el trayecto, Gaara vio algo muy peculiar en el regalo que tenía su hijo.

― ¿Acaso eso, es un regalo proveniente de Konoha? ―no pudo evitar preguntar el pelirrojo.

―Hum, así es padre ―respondió Shinki.

―Oh ¿acaso será de una pretendiente extranjera? ―dijo Shijima con alegría, entrando en escena, junto con Araya, traían los platos que supuestamente Shinki debió haber recogido.

― ¿Una novia? ―pregunto con ingenuidad el Kazekage mientras intentaba acercarse al regalo, para leer de quien se trataba el remitente.

Shinki se apartó agobiado, toda su familia lo miraba inquisitivamente, esperando a que hablase.

―Y bien, ¿Quién te dio esos chocolates? Vamos, habla, ya no tienes a todos intrigados hermanito ―articulo Yodo, mientras sonreía con malicia, al parecer se saldría con la suya después de todo.

El pequeño castaño al ver que no tenía salida, suspiro resignado y se dispuso a hablar.

―Está bien, les diré quién me los envió ―su voz sonaba tranquila, mientras abría el regalo, eran una caja de bombones, tenía una etiqueta a lado donde indicaba el nombre de quien lo enviaba―. Me los envió Uchiha Sarada, pude conocerla un poco, cuando fuimos a Konoha para los fallidos exámenes chunin, es esa chica de lentes que nos ayudó a llevar a los heridos a su hospital, como Padre nos ordenó, ayudábamos a los heridos y ella casualmente estaba ahí y hablamos un par de horas, es una chica bastante culta ―termino de decir mientras envolvía los chocolates y se los volvía a guardar.

―Oh, que rápido ennovian hoy en día lo jovencitos, yo no pensé en mujeres, sino hasta días antes de conocer a su madre ―dijo un tanto sorprendido, Gaara―. Bueno, no veo impedimento para que ustedes tengan algo, eso sí, en un futuro, ahora son muy jóvenes, preferiría que te enfoques en tus habilidades…

― ¡Que no es mi novia! Solo es una amiga, padre ―replico un poco molesto Shinki mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban―. ¡No es mi novia! ¡No es mi novia!...

Yodo y Araya empezaron a reír de manera cómplice, cosa que Shinki no soporto.

― ¿De qué te ríes Araya? A comparación mía, a ti ya se te han declarado ¿O es que no recuerdas a esa pequeña que es hija del Séptimo Hokage? ―pronuncio Shinki a modo de venganza hacia el enmascarado, el cual palideció al escuchar sus palabras―. Y ni hablar de Yodo, ella fantasea escribiendo historias del primo Shikadai y ella, bizarra historia tras otra. Ha estado así, desde que volvimos esa vez de Konoha ―refuto Shinki, mientras apuntaba a Yodo de forma acusante, está por su parte se volvió roja antes sus palabras.

―Shinki, prometiste que ese sería nuestro secreto…

―Maldito, con que husmeas en mi diario…

Shinki escapo de la cocina, perseguido por sus ahora furiosos hermanos, y es que los había vendido frente a sus padres.

Gaara Y Shijima quienes habían presenciado todo en silencio, ahora se habían quedado solos.

―Creo que no entendí bien ¿Los tres ya tienen novios y novias? ―artículo de forma ingenua Gaara, mientras terminaba de colocarse el guante para lavar los platos, que le faltaba―, lo peor, es que me han dejado todo el trabajo a mí solo ―frunció su entreceño un tanto molesto.

―No, no creo que sean novios o novias de alguien todavía ―respondió Shijima, mientras colocaba los platos que tenía en las manos, en el mesón de la cocina―. No te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte ―le sonrió―, pero, yo lavo y tú enjuagas…

Los esposos no tardaron en terminar los quehaceres que les faltaba terminar. Revisaron que sus hijos ya estuviesen a punto de irse a acostar. A la hora siguiente, ya estaban preparando su cama para disponerse a dormir.

Gaara estaba sentado a un lado de su cama, seguía expectante, le había prometido que le daría un regalo. Y no se dormiría hasta que le diese uno.

―Ah… que ducha más relajante, hoy tuve un día muy largo en el hospital ―salió ella de la ducha, ya se había puesto su pijama, que se componía de una camisa un pantalón largo, tenía una pequeña toalla en su cabeza, que se masajeaba a modo de secarse su semilargo cabello.

La observo fijamente, no parecía dar señales de que se acordase de su regalo. Pero él no quería exigírselos, más si los quería. Había estado pensando en ellos todo el día.

―Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir, voy a apagar la luz ―enuncio Shijima mientras se acomodaba en su lado de la cama―. Cariño, échate de una vez, debes estar más cansado que yo ―remato.

Gaara sintió que internamente entró en gritos.

―Shijima… Etto… yo… mi… ―titubeo con pena, el pelirrojo. En un intento de que ella se acordase en darle su regalo.

― ¿Hum? Pasa algo Gaara ―pregunto Shijima, con aire totalmente despistado.

El, al ver la expresión de su compañero, decidió ya no insistir.

―Oh, no es nada ―respondió rindiéndose, se cubrió con la sabana y se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda―. Buenas noches, descansa.

Shijima apago la luz. Gaara no sabía si sentirse molesto, indignado o triste, tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas, al fin y al cabo, ya estaban casados y esas cosas eran para los más jóvenes y recién casados ¿no? Pero no sabía si estaba bien perder esos detalles… todo eso le revolvía la cabeza…

De repente escucho pequeñas risitas, eran de su esposa, en la oscuridad él se volteó al ver, pero cuando lo hizo las luces se encendieron de golpe.

― ¿Por qué te rendiste apenas lo intentaste? Eso no es propio de ti ―emitió Shijima mientras se acercaba a él, estando todavía acostados, y lo abrazo. Sus narices se tocaban, la mirada de ella reflejaba alegría mientras que en la del, se denotaba vergüenza.

―Todo este tiempo has estado fingiendo, que mala eres… ―articulo el pelirrojo, mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda, todo en gesto de hacerse el difícil.

―Oh, entonces ya no quieres tu regalo, bueno, supongo que tendré que deshacerme de el ―dijo Shijima, mientras se levantaba.

― ¡Espera! ¡Si lo quiero! ―volteo rápidamente el pelirrojo, para detener a su esposa, esta lo observo un tanto asombrada―. Bueno, digo, si todavía lo tienes, puedes dármelo… si quieres…

No podía ocultar que si estaba emocionado por ver su regalo.

Ella se levantó, y con una cara de confidente, saco de uno de los cajones de su cómoda, una caja mediana. En ella había un pastel de chocolate, que tenía la base en blanco, bueno, "casi" en blanco, había una figura en forma de sombrilla dibujada en medio.

―Shijima… eso es… ―titubeo Gaara, apenas lo vio, supo lo que significaba.

―Me alegra que lo recuerdes, tuve mis dudas, de que solo yo lo recordase… Pero quería plasmar lo que sentía por ti, en un imagen, lo más seguro es que estuviste pensando todo el día en el chocolate que te iba a regalar. Y quería te emocionaras al verlo…

―Por supuesto que lo recordaría, es uno de nuestros primeros recuerdos juntos…

**FLASHBACK**

Ese día estaban caminando en la playa, él ya tenía sus sentimientos guardados, todo lo que conocía de ella le gustaba, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, tenía miedo que tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo.

― ¿Quien estaría dibujando esto acá? ―pregunto ella, sacándolo a él de sus pensamientos.

Alguien había dibujado muchas sombrillas en la arena, lamentablemente la mayoría ya estaban borrosas por la crecida del mar y sus olas.

―Qué pena, tantas sombrillas vacías, que jamás serán llenadas con personas…

El la miro, mas no entendió lo que dijo, esos eran simples dibujos, jamás podría ver personas ahí dentro.

― ¿Por qué dices que las personas deberían estar ahí dentro? es un dibujo, nunca nadie podría estar ahí dentro…

Ella lo miro asombrada, parecía que se iba a enojar, pero más bien lo miro de una forma cálida, no pudo evitar sonreírle. El al contrario la miro más serio. No sabía cómo corresponder a tal muestra de cariño que ella le daba.

―Una sombrilla es un símbolo de amor, se podría decir que es casi lo mismo que el kanji que tienes en la frente ―ella llevo su mano y toco su frente, justo en ese lugar, él se tocó la frente seguidamente―. Debajo de la sombrilla, las parejas que se aman, escriben sus nombres, para que estén juntos, al igual que lo harían con una sobrilla real, para estar siempre juntos.

Gaara la miro con una cara boba, y es que solo alguien tan despistado y tonto como el en ese aspecto, no sabría el significado de ese dibujo.

―A mí me gustaría tener mi nombre escrito en una de ellas, algún día… ―expreso el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba en la arena doblando sus rodillas hacia adelante, como un niño pequeño, y escribía su nombre a un lado de la sombrilla, la única que había sobrevivido a la marea alta.

Shijima se acercó a él, lo vio escribir su nombre, calladamente se sentó a su lado, una inexpresiva mirada se apodero de su rostro.

―Ese día puede ser hoy, si es que tú quieres claro… ―la voz de Shijima sonaba un tanto insegura, acto seguido escribió su nombre en el espacio libre que había en la sombrilla dibujada.

―Shi… shi… Shijima… ¿Tú también me amas? ―pregunto titubeante el pelirrojo, al ver lo que había hecho ella, era algo obvio, pero, tenía miedo de que todo esto fuese un sueño.

―Sí, no sé en qué momento paso exactamente ―respondió ella―, cuando fui consciente de ello, yo ya estaba sonriendo a tu lado, no sabía cómo decírtelo, tenía miedo a que me rechazases, no encontraba señales en ti que me diesen esperanzas…

―Yo también tenía el mismo miedo, no sabía cómo demostrar todo lo que sentía por ti…

― ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras ahora? ―le sonrió ella con timidez, para luego voltear su mirada a un lado.

Entonces el no dudo, este era el momento que había esperado desde hace un par de años. Apenas ella volteo para verla de nuevo, la atrajo hacia él y la beso. No sabía cómo describiría ese momento si alguien alguna vez llegase a preguntárselo. Fue algo corto, pero intenso, el ser correspondido hizo que su corazón latiese con intensidad, sentía que se le saldría del pecho, se sintió completo, si alguna vez hubo una cicatriz en su interior, ya no lo había, por que el amor que sentía en ese momento lo extinguió totalmente.

Ella le correspondió el beso, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, para luego volver a fundirse en otro y en otro, hasta que el atardecer los obligo a marcharse, a las semanas de ese momento, se casaron.

**FINDELFLASBACK**

―Ya termine, pero no me quedo también como a ti ―dijo el pelirrojo apenado.

Y es que habían vuelto a escribir sus nombres, en esa sombrilla que decoraba ese pastel de chocolate.

―No digas eso, te salió bien, lo que pasa es que yo tengo más practica ―añadió Shijima, mientras le ensuciaba el rostro con la crema de chocolate con la que habían escrito sus nombre y que había sobrado.

―Oh, no hagas eso, ya me he bañado ―se quejó como un niño pequeño, mientras agarraba la manga pastelera que el tenia―, ¡mi venganza será terrible! ―exclamo fuertemente, y se abalanzo sobre ella, cubriéndole toda la cara de chocolate.

Entre gritos y risas forcejearon por unos minutos, fue algo muy divertido, se descontrolaron tanto, que terminaron cayéndose de la cama, ella encima de él.

― ¿Quién eres tu monstruo de chocolate y que has hecho con mi esposa? ―dijo Gaara mientras le quitaba los lentes embarrados de chocolate, para poder verla a los ojos, pocas veces el bromeaba y esta era uno de ellas.

―Groaw, groaw… me la comí y ahora te comeré a ti ―le respondió Shijima, siguiéndole el juego.

Los dos rieron por lo doble sentido que había sonado esa última frase de Shijima.

Ya era tarde, así que despabilaron y ordenaron todo el desastre que habían causado, forzosamente tuvieron que bañarse de nuevo.

Ya acostados, apagaron la luz y se abrazaron en la oscuridad.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude mañana a devolver todos esos chocolate que te enviaron? ―pregunto ella serenamente.

―Así que ya los habías visto ―emitió el mientras la abrazaba más fuerte―, lo siento, por que tengas que soportar todas esos descaros que tienen las demás mujeres, a pesar de saber que yo ya estoy casado contigo.

―Descuida, yo confió en ti, sé que tu amor es solo mío y nadie podrá cambiar eso ―ella apoyo su rostro en su regazo―. Además, siempre fui consciente de que muchas mujeres te desean, pero aquello no me detuvo nunca a sentir eso especial por ti.

Gaara se contuvo para no abrazarla más fuerte, no quería lastimarla.

―Gracias, por amarme, a pesar de todos los contras que conlleva el estar conmigo ―le susurró al oído.

―Tonto, no me lo agradezcas, solo ámame, de la misma forma que te amo y ya ―le respondió ella, ya el sueño estaba a punto de vencerla.

El asintió y la soltó ligeramente de su abrazo, pensó que estaría más cómoda así, pero ella volvió a enroscarse en él.

La dejo que se acomodase como ella quisiera y se entregó al sueño, mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

Después de todo él pudo tener su regalo.

FIN.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Bueno, yo nunca había escrito para una fecha especial, esta historia la concebí en mi mente mientras publicaba un especial en una página de Gaara que administro en Facebook, y me decidí escribirla a pesar de que hoy tenía planeado continuar escribiendo para mi historia "CRONICAS DE LA ARENA", fue algo inevitable, simplemente las escenas vinieron a mi mente y no pude evitar plasmarla en letras, espero les guste, saludos.**


End file.
